1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture accessories such as consoles used in combination with a couch or other seating article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a console for use with couches and the like. The console is formed having a body portion defining a step configuration having upper and lower storage or holding compartments and covers forming an arm rest, and having a base portion defining an upper longitudinal panel connecting a lower longitudinal panel by a longitudinal planar member intersecting the upper and lower longitudinal panels along the center portions thereof. The base of the console slides under and in between two cushions whereby the weight of the users hold the console in position thereinbetween.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for holding articles of food, beverages, and accessories such as remote control units, TV guides, pencils and the like which is useable with conventional lounge furniture and is held in position by the weight of the user.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following description of the invention.